A new kind of Pokemon master
by LiveToTell
Summary: Ash just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, get kidnapped by team rocket and be a part of an experiment that turns him into Mew. you could think this will stop him from fulfilling his dream? me thinks not :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ever heard of a Mew who's a Pokémon master?**

* * *

**A\N:** Okay, so I'm not really a big fan of Pokémon so there's bound to be somethings that will be wrong. If you find one such thing, it will be great help if you could point it up.

So, this is my first Pokémon story, I really love all of these stories that someone turns into a Mew. I think that there are not a lot of them, and if Ash got turned into a Mew, I think it wouldn't really stop him from starting his Pokémon journey

So if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon. This story is for personal enjoyment and I do not earn any money from it. This disclaimer covers every chapter in 'Ever heard of a Mew who's a Pokémon master?'

* * *

1.

Ash was walking in the woods near Pallet town. He didn't have any reason as to why in mind, just that he wanted to watch the Pokémon who were living there. Ash never liked school, and after deciding to be a Pokémon master he felt that learning anything in school will be a complete waste.

Being nine, Ash had a year before he could start his Pokémon journey or so he agreed with his mom, Dalia. This meant the boy had a lot of free time on his hands once he started skipping school.

Ash looked at his watch, it showed 10:43.

'Mom will be mad when she'll discover I missed school again, and even angrier when she learns it was to walk in the woods', Ash thought to himself, 'I'm so going to get in so much trouble'. But understanding that fact did not mean that Ash turned back and headed home like he should have had, it just gave him an excuse to stay a little more in the woods, since he didn't want to get back home and be yelled at by his mother.

Little Ash soon found himself in a nice sunny looking spot in the woods, where a lot of Pokémon stopped to get a drink from the pound. Smiling Ash sat himself with his back to one of the trees and closed his eyes. It was just so peaceful that a small little nap would have to be in order.

There was some kind of chaos happening, a lot of shouting and noise that woke up the small boy. Ash opened his eyes and saw the clearing being invaded by people. Not understanding what's going on Ash stood up and watched how one man released his Pokémon, some kind of bird Pokémon and ordered it to attack the Pokémon at the clearing.

They were talking between each other, laughing as they hurt the Pokémon. Ash felt sick.

'They are hurting the Pokémon… why…?' the boy felt helpless and shaken, 'what's going on?'

One of the Pokémon that the men released downed the tree Ash was hiding behind. Ash screamed in surprise and backed up.

Hearing a human voice made the men and few women in uniform look to the source. Seeing the boy, the leader released his Nine-tails, "Nine-tails, capture the boy and bring him to me" he ordered and returned to giving orders to the other men at the clearing.

Ash hearing that knew that staying will not be a good idea. Turning around Ash started running as far and fast as he could. There were trees in his way and twigs that almost tripped him several times and the sun started setting so it was getting dark and hard to see where he was running. Something hard jumped on his back and squeezed him to the floor. Ash looked and saw the Nine-tails.

"No, no please let me go" the Nine-tails licked his face in apology and picked him up, stirring him back towards the clearing, "they will kill me, please" the boy begged.

"Nine, Nine-tails" the nine tailed fox shook its head and pushed the child to move on. Ash was afraid. He was alone. No one knew he went to the woods so there will be no one looking for him. No one will rescue him.

The boy started shivering but he did not cry. Ash took a deep breath and decided to try living any way he could. The Nine-tails lead him back to the clearing and right to his master. The man was young, twenty years or so, wearing a black outfit with a red R on his chest. The man had purple gloves that reached his elbows and purple boots that reached his knees. The man looked at Ash and sighed as if he hoped the child escaped and he won't have to deal with him.

Ash looked at the man as the knelled down and looked the boy in the eye, "who are you boy and what are you doing here?" the man said. Ash blinked but decided to answer.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I was just sleeping here. I promise I won't say anything so please just let me go home!" Ash didn't know what to think, he was terrified and scared and his heart was pounding so fast, he just wanted to forget this ever happened, 'If they'll let me go now I swear that I will never miss school again!'

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go, sadly you have seen too much" Ash's eyes grow in horror; they were going to kill him.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" the boy started shivering even harder, the man looked uncomfortable and a little disturbed.

"I won't kill you, I am planning on taking you to the boss and he will decide what to do with you. I don't know if he'll decide to kill you or not, but for your own sake, I hope he'll just let you go, anything else I wouldn't wish to my worst enemies" the man sighed, "now kiddo, hop on, take a seat at the car. If you'll try to run I will have to kill you, so be good"

Ash nods and does as the man says. From the car, Ash can see clearly as the men and women ruining the woods and capturing the Pokémon. Ash looks at his watch again and the hour is 17:56.

'Mom will be really worried by now'

The men and women are finished and each got back on their own car. The Nine-tails dude sits next to Ash after he puts back his Nine-tails at her Pokéball.

The drive to the men base is quiet and quick. Ash never thought that a base to such a horrible organization could be so close to where his town is. The leader gets down from the car and pulls Ash with him.

The base is bare and has a lot of doors, the lights are white and it looks as if it's some kind of lab more than an organization's base.

The leader knocks on a door and waits. A voice calls to come in and the leader opens the door. Inside there's a man with brown hair and orange suit. The man looks at Leader.

"What's the meaning of this, Agent Briggs?" Leader takes a deep breath and explains what happened.

"So you decided to make this child my problem, did you?" the brown haired man said frowning. Leader says nothing.

"What's your name child?" the brown haired man asked Ash. Ash gulped in fright.

"Ash Ketchum, sir"

"Well Ash, my name is Giovanni. Sit down, you don't have to stand" Giovanni don't smile and it sounded more like a demand than a request. Ash nodded and sat. "Good, now… what am I going to do with you…?" there is a silence stretching and soon Ash can't take it anymore.

"Please don't kill me!"

Giovanni smiled for the first time, "kill you? Why kill you, child? I have something else in mind, though I will need you so sign some things before"

"Things that makes sure I can't talk about what happened?" ash asked, feeling a little dread. Something isn't right, this man is the one behind the men that ruined the woods and hurt the Pokémon. Ash knows this man is not good.

"You can say that" Giovanni shrugs and that moment someone knocks on the door.

"Giovanni…! Darling! I'm finally finished! Can I come in love?"

No one spoke for a few seconds and Giovanni looked like he wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall, "come in Dr. Ben" Giovanni said and the door opened.

A man in a white coat enters smiling. Dr. Ben has white silver hair and light purple eyes, lavender really.

"Ho, you have guests!" Dr. Ben blinks at Leader and Giovanni, "Agent Briggs! Long time no see! How are you?" Dr. Ben waves at Leader, "and who are you sweetie? A new recruit…? Aren't you just a little young to enter the organization?"

Ash can't decide if he should laugh or feel sorry for Giovanni. Instead he blinks at Dr. Ben and turn to look at Giovanni, feeling lost.

"Where were we?" Giovanni completely ignores Dr. Ben and turns to Ash, though Ash was sure he heard the Boss say something about wishing and gone.

"You were saying I need to sign some papers…?" Ash says hesitatingly

"Yes, yes… forgive me" Giovanni straighten in his chair, "well, I have them right here," he opens a drawer and pulls a bunch of papers placing it in front of the boy.

'I have a bad feeling about this'

"Sign whenever you see an X" Giovanni said and having no much choice, Ash does as asked (should have read what you're signing little Ash).

* * *

2.

After signing Ash is asked to wait outside Giovanni office and let the man talk with Dr. Ben alone. Leader is waiting with him, but he won't look at him or talk to him. Ash has a bad feeling.

Soon Dr. Ben opens the door with a happy smile on his face, "well, it looks like we will be working together sweetie!" he says excited, "thank you for looking after him, Briggs. Feel free to come later and drink a cup of coffee!"

"No thank you" Leader said and giving Ash a last look before he walks away.

"Come now sweetie, the lab is right over here!" Dr. Ben holds Ash's hand and leads him to one of the side rooms, "do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Not eating since that morning, Ash does feel a little hungry so he nods. Dr. Ben nods sagely and brings tea and cookies, "well, dig in!" smiling Ash does just that.

"So, what do you think of team rocket so far?" Dr. Ben asked interested

Ash swallows, "they hurt Pokémon" he mumbles, "they are bad guys"

Dr. Ben nods happily, "that's right!" he says, "very bad guys. We want to take over the world! But to do that we need the strongest Pokémon on our side"

Ash didn't know if the mad doctor was kidding him or if he really believed it.

"Don't look at me like that sweetie!" Dr. Ben said insulted, "we do! And my job is a cloner. I get DNA from Pokémon and clone them, making them from almost nothing! I am amazing don't you think so sweetie?"

Ash didn't know what to think, but he knew he didn't like it, nor did he like the organization. What kind of Pokémon master would he be if he let this kind of people hurt Pokémon? Not a good one that's for sure

"I guess…?"

But Dr. Ben looked nice, in a weird sort of way… Ash blinked at the doctor, "but what am I going to do?" he asked the man

"I am so happy you asked!" Dr. Ben clapped hands together smiling, "you are going to help me with one of my clones"

Dr. Ben got up and moved to one of his computers, pressing all kinds of buttons, "well sweetie, this is Mew" on the computer there was a picture of a pink feline looking Pokémon, though it was a blurry picture, more like a smudge…

"Is it flying?!" Ash looked at the smudge in awe, his nine years old mind finding the small cat Pokémon cool

"Of course it is sweetie!" Dr. Ben said smiling, waving his hands, "Mew is one of the legendary Pokémon! Legend says it can morph into any and all Pokémon in existence! I even heard the story of how it created every Pokémon!" Ash looked like he wanted to hear, feeling pleased Dr. Ben smiled and continued, "at the beginning there was Arceus who was the first. He then created Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, who created the universe. Eventually he created Mew, who in turn created the other Pokémon" Dr. Ben nodded sagely

"But doesn't that mean that Arceus was the one to create every Pokémon?" Ash asked, Dr. Ben shakes his head.

"Of-course not…! If not for Mew, none of the Pokemon wouldn't have been born! So clearly, Mew is the creator of all Pokémon!"

"It was very hard getting a DNA sample too! But last month some of our best researchers found what could have been one, a DNA sample!" Ash gasped taken in by the story, "but when I tried cloning it, it kept failing!" Dr. Ben sighed dramatically

"Sweetie, believe me when I say it, it was very frustrating, but then, one week ago I made breakthrough! I needed someone to act as a… as a… as a container to all that power! It couldn't be born knowing nothing because it could evidently destroy the world and it instinctively knew that, so it kept self-distracting itself!"

"So what are we going to do? Pass it my memories?" Ash asked.

"No sweetie… You are going to _become_ the Pokémon! Isn't that exciting?!"

Ash didn't think so. If he was a Pokémon how could he be a Pokémon Master? He wouldn't.

"You are kidding right?" the child asked, Dr. Ben blinked.

"No, why would I be?"

Silence

"Now, hop on… there" Dr. Ben pointed at an empty tank. Ash felt his blood run cold and tried to run but something was wrong. He suddenly felt weak and fell on the floor.

"Don't be a spoil sport sweetie, come here" Dr. Ben moved towards Ash and picked him up, smiling all the while, and placed him in the tank, "don't worry, the sedatives will help with the transformation" Dr. Ben said and placed an air mask on the boy's face after plugging tubes to his vines.

The tank started filling with pale pink substance and Dr. Ben pressed one of the buttons on his computer. Ash started screaming. The pain was so great. He passed out.

Waking up Ash had the worst dream ever. He had that crazy dream that a group of crazy lunatics captured him and brought him to their base to be used as some sort of experiment. Ash swore he'll never eat pizza again before sleeping. That was crazy!

Opening his eyes and blinking, the first thing he noticed was that his bed was wet, like everywhere wet. Ash blinked once more, his head hurt and his body felt funny. He looked down on himself and saw, to his horror that he didn't look like a human anymore.

_'Mew…!' _Ash covered his mouth, he was going to say, "What's going on…!" but that clearly wasn't what came out. Ash was panicking. He was pink and small and he had a very bad suspicious about what was happening now that he was thinking about it.

"Good morning sweetie!"

Ash looked to Dr. Ben direction, he was bigger and taller and scarier. Ash wanted to go home.

"Ho, don't be like that, you're a success! Be happy!" he tried to cheer the boy up, not understanding why it wasn't helping. The boy was panicking more and more with every second that passes.

"Ash…! Stop panicking this instant!" Dr. Ben said worried, "there's nothing to panic about!"

But Ash didn't hear a word coming out of the doctor's mouth. The only thing he knew that this man turned him to a Pokémon and now his mom will never know it is him even if he'll stand beside her.

'And I can't talk'

Ash's eyes glowed pink and his body encased in a pink aura. The ground started shaking and the computers at the lab exploded. Dr. Ben shouted in anger and ran to his computers, "my data!"

Cracks appeared at the selling and the lights went out. A piece of rock fell out of the roof and hit Dr. Ben on the head. Ash closed his eyes so he didn't see Dr. Ben get hurt, he was so focused on getting out of there that he transported himself out, leaving in his place a tank filled with pink fluids, tubes and a knocked out Dr. Ben in a ruined base.


	2. Chapter 2

**When a Pikachu and a Human turned Mew meet**

* * *

**A\N:** Ok so I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful readers that took the time to write a review after reading the first chapter! I wanted to ask, what do you think about Dr. Ben? Should I put him in other chapters and let him drive Giovanni mad?

* * *

**3.**

Ash groggily opened his inhuman eyes, big and blue like sapphires. He hissed at the sun, warm bright sunlight hitting him full force and when a massive drowsiness intertwined with a headache hit the former human hard, Ash decided that re-waking up felt a lot worst then before.

"Aw, my head…"

Ash remembered everything that happened before he passed out. The truth of what happened to him did not go away while he had been sleeping, though he did feel the horror and did a little sulking (he was _pink_) at what seemed to be his fate.

There was a little bit of worry about the mad doctor and the Pokémon and humans at the team rocket base, but Ash couldn't help it but feel they deserved it after what they did at that clearing. Sitting up, Ash looked around him to see he was once again in some kind of forest.

"Ok, what am I going to do now? I can go home looking like this!" Ash looked down at his pink cat like body. He was officially panicking now, "ho, mom will be so MAD" the boy groaned before turning to examine his body.

He was small and pink, two small cat-like ears at the top of his head. His feet were gigantic! Ash noticed his hands (or is it paws now?) were a lot smaller, only reaching his mouth. His big eyes looked back to his butt area since he was especially interested in the tail. That thing was LONG!

He let out a little giggle and pocked the thing. His tail twitched and Ash let out another giggle. This was fun!

Ash wanted to touch his ears, wondering if they felt like cats' ears or not. He reached with his paws but they couldn't reach it. Thinking fast Ash got an idea, he could try touching his ears with his new tail!

Ash felt proud of himself and the nine years old tried to move the tail. Now to those of you that don't have tails let me tell you a secret… moving a tail is a lot harder than it looks. Ash took a deep breath and tried again, moving and twitching, squeezing his eyes hard! To those that looked at the small Mew from the sidelines it looked like the poor creature was dying, quiet painfully too...

It wasn't so surprising that a lot of the Pokémon residents of this part of the forest took interest and came to watch the show.

"Memma, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" one young Mon asked his mother, the mother sighed, not knowing what to answer her young son. They Pokémon it did not assume that the Mew there to be male, since… there is only one Mew… and she is female.

"Best if we don't come close, it could be one of her _games_…let's go home"

The thought about getting into a _Mew game,_ that looked to be deadly even to Mew herself, made most Pokémon abandon the playing Ash and get on with their lives.

Ash of course was completely oblivious to this.

* * *

At the other side of the forest there was a small mouse Pokémon called Pikachu that lived in a nice tree and loved to terrorize the people of the nearest town. The mouse Pokémon was just getting ready to go out and pick himself something nice to eat, in face, just a few moons ago he found a nice spot where a lot of Lum berries were starting to get edible.

Pikachu released a slight pleased _"cha…"_, and started running towards the clearing. When he got there, the clearing was mostly empty. Sighting the Lum berries the Pikachu started stuffing himself, before a slight noise caught his attention.

With a mouth full of berries, Pikachu peeked outside the bush and watched as a Mew moved around on the ground, tail twitching and touching its own ears.

_Someone's gone a little loony. I should probably start moving before it sees me_

Pikachu picked as much berries as he could and planned fleeing as fast as he could, that's when he stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" the mouse Pokémon froze at the cat Pokémon voice.

_Shit, I got caught, _"um… hey there, Mew!" Pikachu stepped out of the bush slightly blushing, "I didn't know you were there… if I knew I would have greeted you! I swear!" stopping to see if the Mew bought that, Pikachu knew he was in deep shit, "want a berry?"

The Mew, Pikachu noted, looked like it was fighting with some urge, the mouse Pokémon didn't know which one, but in the end Mew nodded its head and took one Lum berry from Pikachu, popping it to its mouth.

"So, how is it?" Pikachu asked in a desperate attempt to distract Mew, Mew nodded

"It's good"

"Well, now that we established that, would you mind it if I headed home?"

Mew looked interested, "where are you living?" it asked in curiosity with its tail swaying behind it.

Pikachu smiled but since he really didn't feel like hosting a Pokémon legend that could kill it with a passing thought, especially if it felt like playing with him in one of its Mew-games, he wasn't ready to tell.

"Well, I would love to tell you that," Pikachu took a step back "but I really don't have much time, I'm a very busy Pokémon. _My…" _he stopped a second to search for the right word_ "trainer!_ Yes, my _trainer_ is waiting for me, so unless you want to meet a _human_, you should really move on your way!

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" laughing, Pikachu started moving backwards.

Mew didn't look like the mouse Pokémon convinced it, if anything else, it look like it understood that Pikachu didn't want to be near it. It looked _hurt_.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't want to be near me?" Mew asked, Pikachu laughed, "what?! What are you talking about?! No…"

Silence

"Ok, so I don't want you there. Here, I said it" Pikachu admitted, he couldn't stand the silence, he was a talkative Pokémon, nice, very friendly… he never liked the silence, "I'm sorry! Please don't make me a part of your Mew game!" Pikachu closed his eyes.

"Okaaaay…" Mew looked at the mouse Pokémon funny, "first, I'm not really a Mew" Mew said, "I'm a human" Pikachu looked at it funny, "really! I'm a human that got turned into a Pokémon. The only thing I know about Mew is that it can change shapes into all Pokémon… until a moment ago I couldn't even move my tail as I wanted!"

"Ummm, if you say so… I guess you would like to come with me anyways…" Mew nodded. Pikachu felt tired. Like _really_ tired

* * *

**4.**

Ash moved slowly after the yellow Pikachu and followed it right into the tree that supposedly was its home. Ash didn't know what to think, the way Pikachu acted was like it was sure that Ash would harm it if he said the wrong thing.

Was Mew evil or something? He didn't get that, didn't get anything, not how the Lum berry made him feel warm inside and all giggly, or why he started acting all childish before with his tail... was he losing his humanity?

Ash looked at Pikachu as it unloaded his arms full berries right into the floor and turned to look at him. Pikachu was another thing, he could _understand_ it and as amazing as it is, it also made him think, can people even understand him now? Or does it sound like he keeps saying _Mew_ all the time? He hoped he wasn't, but if he was honest with himself, even he would be stupid if he thought it could be anything else but Pokemon talk.

"Ok, so now that we're here, how about you tell me the truth..." Pikachu sat and stared at Ash.

"What truth? I already told you what happened" Ash said,

"As if I can believe that! A human turning into Mew?! As if that could happen. That's one of your games isn't it? That's it, isn't it!" Pikachu stood and started walking back and forth, "now stop it, go fly over a river or something, but I don't want to have any part of your games Mew!"

"I'm not Mew!"

Pikachu snorted


End file.
